


Public Displays of Affection

by kkukungie



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Little Smutty, M/M, hope you don't mind, who am I kidding, you don't mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7688509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkukungie/pseuds/kkukungie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changkyun wants to talk about why Wonho groped him several times at their fanmeet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Displays of Affection

"What was that today?" Changkyun mumbled, his fingers slipped under his shoe laces and yanked them up. Wonho had already rid himself of the clothes he'd worn for work and was pulling on a plain white t-shirt. Changkyun twisted at his hips and looked up at his hyung with his brows raised. "Hyung?"

  
Wonho asked, "What did I do?" with a genuine look of confusion on his face as he sat down on the bed adjacent of Changkyun's. The maknae shrank, slouching down, and then put on his best pout. Wonho's nose wrinkled and frowned at the attempt of aegyo.

  
Changkyun quickly realized Wonho truly had forgotten as his try at being cute and shy did nothing to get the senior member to give up his reasoning. So, he stopped his pout and sat up straight again. "You groped me? Several times.... in front of monbebe."

  
"You did," Hyungwon added while he lazily entered the room. Wonho's cheeks burst in a display of pink and red at the reminder. Changkyun avoided Wonho's locked gaze by turning his attention to Hyungwon. Hyungwon smiled at his younger member and pointed behind Changkyun one he noticed he was now under Changkyun’s spotlight. "I'm just here for my blanket. I left it here last night." Changkyun rolled over and reached behind him to grab the blanket. Wonho licked his lips and then looked at Hyungwon, pout now on his lips. Hyungwon smirked, his brows giving a little wiggle, and then shook off the expression when Changkyun turned back around to hand his blanket over. "Thanks."

  
Hyungwon was gone after receiving his blanket, the door shut loudly behind him, and the two were alone again.

  
"Sorry..."

  
Changkyun sighed and shook his head. "It's okay... Just... Wanted to know why?"

  
"It's cute?"

  
With his brows crinkling and head tilted, Changkyun scoffed, "My butt?"

Wonho threw his head around to look over his shoulder. Fingers fidgeted at Kihyun's blanket while he tried to find words that wouldn't further embarrass them both. "Your butt's squishy..."

Changkyun glanced down at Wonho's bouncing legs and quickly reached out to place a hand on one of them. Surprised, Wonho quickly turned back to look at Changkyun. He hadn't realized his legs had been shaking until the gentle touch brought his attention to them.  
The air grew heavy between for a moment. Wonho's throat felt tight and he noticed Changkyun's cheeks beginning to turn pink as well. The blonde wondered what was going on in Changkyun's mind while the younger's eyes flickered back and forth over his facial features. With a rush of courage Changkyun pushed himself off his bed and into Wonho's arms, leaving Wonho to not have to wonder any longer.

His attempt was to lock lips, however, when pushing his body into Wonho's he hadn't considered how small their bunks were and slammed his forehead into the top bunk’s wooden bar. "Ooff...Mother...Fffffucker," Changkyun hissed in English. Wonho quickly wrapped his arms around Changkyun to keep him stable while he gathered himself and the pounding now behind his eyes. A smile slipped over the blonde’s lips while Changkyun glared at the bunk bed with a fierceness Wonho had seen only twice before. He didn't want to laugh at his friend’s misfortune, but he could help it. The situation was just awkward and needed something to break the ice. So, Wonho threw his head back and laughed from his stomach gaining Changkyun's attention. At first Chankyun turned his glare toward Wonho for laughing at his pain, however, seeing his friend’s genuine enjoyment he couldn't help but drop down between Wonho's knees and chuckle himself.

"That was smooth," He grumbled, trying not to smile.

Wonho nodded and added, "Super smooth. You should kiss me like that every time." Changkyun slapped Wonho's thigh. 

The laughter died down and Wonho ended up looking at Changkyun, eyes dim and head tilted. It was a look of endearment, and Changkyun felt warm under the gaze. Wonho reached down and ran his fingers through Changkyun's hair, and the warmth grew in the younger male. "Hey," Wonho mumbled, laying down on his back slowly, "C'mere." Changkyun quickly crawled up on the bed and laid himself partially over top Wonho so they had a leg between each other's.

  
Slipping his arms around the maknae's waist, Wonho pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. One hand slid further down and gave Changkyun's ass a firm squeeze. His nails dug into the black fabric that hugged the ass in his hand, pulled the cheek from the other and then dipped his fingers between them. Changkyun's deep voice grew soft, his moans coming out as little pants against the crook of Wonho's neck. He could feel the younger pressing his hips down against the thigh between his legs. Wonho bent his knee and wiggled his leg against the groin grinding on it.

It was clear to Wonho Changkyun was significantly less experienced than himself, though that didn't stop him from being surprised by it. Changkyun had spent time in America and everything he'd heard said they were experienced as teenagers. An irony considering Wonho's own countries conservative views on sex and his own experience.  
"Feel good?" Changkyun nodded against Wonho's shoulder and gripped the front of Wonho's tee tightly. Wonho continued to lead them, because Changkyun kept mostly still. "I'm glad... I'd like to keep making you feel good... If that's alright?" Another nod from Changkyun. Wonho moved the hand still around the other's waist up his own chest to take hold of one of the hands clinging to his shirt. "Will you do the same?" he asked while guiding the shy hand down to his groin and pressing it there. Changkyun's fingers splayed out and then pressed his palm against the semi, covered only by Wonho's pale blue briefs. It was gentle, but enough to elicit a groan from the blonde.

They rocked hips, grinding against thighs and nervous hands, for only a few minutes more before Changkyun spoke up. His voice cracked when suggesting, "I'd... Li-ike to... Take these off." He gave Wonho's underwear a tug from the front and then slipped his fingers under the waist. Wonho nodded and gave his lips a lick. The two separated their bodies and stripped themselves of their clothes. They didn't get fully undressed, leaving Changkyun in his black trunks and Wonho with his shirt pulled up to his pits and underwear hanging around one ankle.

Wonho took the lead in pulling their bodies back together and wrapping his hand around their erections. Both looked down and compared themselves to the other. No surprise, Wonho was larger than Changkyun, but seeing it firsthand actually had Changkyun's stomach fill with butterflies. Wonho started with just slow stroking, moving his hand up and down their lengths. With Changkyun tensing and his hips squirming, Wonho wanted the brunette to grow used to the feeling before getting 'fancy'. When Changkyun's breathing started to even out, Wonho brought his hand to squeeze just under their heads and then twisted his wrist side to side. The attention to the sensitive tips mixed with the friction had heat pouring into Changkyun's gut.

"H-hyuung, d-don't stop," he gasped, dropping his head back onto his senior's shoulder. The blonde picked up his pace, mixing the twisting with some quick strokes. In seconds Changkyun was moaning and squirming against Wonho, a warning of his coming release. Wonho stroked him through it, pulling little whimpers out of his friend along with strings of cum. The thick white fluid was mostly on Wonho's belly and hand. Not wanting to hurt an over sensitive Changkyun, Wonho slowed his strokes once Changkyun's dick stopped twitching. Tired, even from the short lived moment, Changkyun laid himself down, snuggled up against Wonho.

  
Wonho gave himself light touches to keep himself hard while the two laid in silence. Less exhausted and wanting to provide the same pleasure, Changkyun brought his hand to Wonho's cock and wrapped his fingers around his girth. His cum helped lube them up. Wonho grabbed his balls and fondled them gently while Changkyun stroked him to his own climax. Efficiently sticky and sweaty, the two pulled away from each other to lay on their backs.

"You know... You touched my dick too at the meet..."

"Only because you kept squeezing my butt."

Wonho rolled over onto his back and smirked. "I can't help that you've a nice butt....It's squishy..." Changkyun rolled over with his back to Wonho. Wonho snuggled up to him and gave the back of his neck a gentle peck. "I think I'd like to keep touching it..."

"Me too..."

Silence returned to them, both enjoying the high surrounding them. And then dread settle in Changkyun’s stomach. “This is Kihyun’s bed….” He whispered. Wonho groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be writing two other drabbles but then I remembered the gifset of Wonho groping Changkyun and this took priority.  
> Giftset: http://minjae-ah.tumblr.com/post/148507750385/changkkung-wonkyun-please-get-a-room  
> Edit: I came back to remind myself of what I'd wrote before buckling in on part 2, only to find just... grammar. Everywhere. So, I fixed some of the things I noticed, and I'm sure there are more. Anyway. I'll fix those next time ^^;;


End file.
